La Historia de Sakura Haruno
by Dulce Traicion
Summary: Ella era considerada la más débil del equipo 7 pero ya no, era hora de que todos conozcan a la verdadera Sakura Haruno, lo haría por ella y por Naruto, no podía defraudarlo le había dado su palabra. Ya Sasuke no importaba. Molestia. Esa palabra nunca más se la dirían porque nunca más daría razones para que se la dijesen. Esta es la historia de la evolución de Sakura Haruno
1. Chapter 1: Comenzar de cero

Antes de que comiencen a leer quiero advertir que esta historia la he publicado anteriormente en Fanfic Es, pero por esta paveando el otro día, (hace mucho en realidad), e intentar configurar mi cuenta, la termine bloqueando. Por eso estoy publicándola aquí y avisando de que si ven una historia igual con el mismo nombre bajo el seudónimo de Cande Haruno en fanfic es no piensen que la he copiado/plagiado.

Otra cosa, si ven la antigua historia publicada y la comparan con esta se darán cuenta de que esta es algo diferente puesto que yo leyéndola de nuevo he cambiado algunas cosas y he agregado otras.

**Pequeñas aclaraciones: **

"Letra de narración"

"_Letra de recuerdos_"

"**Letra de pensamientos**"

"(Aclaraciones mías)"

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Escribo por puro placer no con fines de lucro.

La pareja principal de este fic será: **GaaSaku. Si a alguien no le gusta esta pareja mejor ni lea este fic.**

Y ahora sin más las dejo leer.

Comienzo del capítulo: "Comenzar de cero"

Ella era considerada la mas débil del equipo 7 pero ya no, eras hora de que todos conozcan a la verdadera Sakura Haruno, lo haría por ella y por Naruto no podía defraudarlo le había dado su palabra. Mientras caminaba recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior.

_/Flash back/_

_-Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto haciendo un gesto de dolor._

_-Naruto no te esfuerces- le respondí mirando a Naruto con vendas acostado en aquella cama del hospital._

_-Lo siento… no pude traer al teme...-dijo con lágrimas el rubio mirándome, casi parecia que no le importaba su estado, solo le importaba el hecho de no haber podido cumplir su promesa._

_-Naruto… no importa ya verás que la próxima iremos los dos y podremos traerlo- dije tragándome el nudo que me impedía hablar. Sentía las lágrimas a punto de salir, pero no, esta vez no iba a llorar. Eso solo haría que Naruto se sintiera peor y arriesgara su vida aun peor la próxima vez. _

_-Gracias- dijo el chico al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y dormía tranquilamente_

_Ya saliendo del cuarto del rubio con cuidado, se puso a hablar con su Inner. Ya que no sabía que iba a hacer._

**Inner Saku: ¿Y qué haremos? Todavía somos débiles y….**

**Sakura: Si ya lo sé es que no puedo dejar que Naruto vaya solo de nuevo. **

**Inner Saku: Si, eso lo entiendo perfectamente, entonces ¿Por qué mejor no entrenamos?**

**Sakura: tienes razón, ¿Pero quien me va a entrenar? Tsunade-sama debe estar borracha a estas horas, y siempre últimamente estuvo muy ocupada con el tema de los exámenes Chunin. **

**Inner Saku: Si, si ya se… ¡Hey! te acuerdas de ese viejo extraño Emm… ¡Hiroshi-sama! Que nos ofreció ser nuestro sensei si queríamos.**

**Sakura: aahh si ya se ¿Pero crees que este despierto a estas horas? **

**Inner Saku: es lo más seguro… ¡Vamos niña apúrate!**

_Luego de terminar la charla con su Inner salió a la casa de Hiroshi-sama._

_TOC-TOC _(Sonido de puerta)

_-Hola Sakura- dijo sorprendido el hombre mirándola._

_-Hola Hiroshi-sama ¿lo desperté?- pregunto preocupada por haberle despertado Sakura._

_-No Sakura, pasa- dijo haciéndose a un lado- de seguro no me viniste a visitar porque si ¿no?_

_Sakura siguió al hombre dentro del pequeño departamento. Hiroshi por medio de unas señas le indico que tomara asiento en unos de los pequeños sillones de su sala de estar._

_-Bueno, en realidad es para decirle si me puede entrenar-dijo sonriendo Sakura mientras miraba a Hiroshi._

_-La verdad Sakura, me sorprende, y espero que no te ofenda que pregunte por qué. Ya que la última vez que te lo ofrecí dijiste que no porque la quinta te entrenaba-me dijo mientras bostezaba y se apoyaba en el respaldo del sillón._

_-Bueno veras, es que necesito hacerme más fuerte porque no quiero seguir siendo una carga para Naruto.- dijo mientras miraba el suelo._

_-Aahh entonces no te molestara que nos vayamos de la aldea- dijo mientras sonreía, viendo a Sakura que en ese momento salto del sillón totalmente sorprendida. _

_¡QUE!- grito la joven- p-pero debemos pedirle permiso a Tsunade-sama_

_-Si bueno, pero que dices ¿Si Tsunade-sama te diese el permiso, tu serias capaz de dejar Konoha e irte a otro lugar a entrenar? ¿O es que quieres seguir siendo débil?_

_-Claro que no- dijo totalmente decidida mientras Hiroshi se paraba y le daba una mano, signo de que ambos se comprometían; él a entrenarla y ella a poner todo su esfuerzo en ser más fuerte. _

**Ya verás Naruto me voy a volver más fuerte solo ten paciencia.**

_/Fin del flash back/_

Aunque en esos momentos estaba con unas gigantescas ganas de matarse a si misma. En si ella debería de haber previsto que Hiroshi-sensei iba a querer comenzar o más pronto posible, por eso ahora estaban entrenando su fuerza y resistencia. Pero no era tan fácil como sonaba, ella debía de usar un equipo especial que tenía pesas en algunas partes. Sentía las pesas en los hombros de la remera que era bastante holgada y le llegaba a la cintura, esta remera, exceptuando los hombros, no tenía ninguna otra pesa. Pero lo malo era el pantalón y las sandalias. Las sandalias tenían en su suela pesas que impedían el movimiento a menos de que ella se esforzara por levantarla lo cual era muy difícil por el pantalón que estaba aún más pesado que las sandalias.

-Aahh- grito reflejando la poca paciencia que le quedaba, cosa que era mala

-Sakura- llamo tranquilamente el hombre

¿¡Sí!?- dijo Sakura totalmente exasperada al luchar con el clon de Hiroshi-sensei, que era mucho más fuerte que ella y eso sin usar solo que una parte de su poder.

-Mejor dejémoslo por hoy todavía hay que avisarle a la hokage- dijo deshaciendo el clon y juntando las cosas que había dejado en el suelo.

-¡Hai!- respondió la pelirosa

Una hora después en la torre Hokage…

¿COMO?- grito totalmente alterada la hokage sabía que alguna vez Sakura seria llevada por Hiroshi y este le diría la verdad… no, no, no podía ser que estuviese pasando.

-Si Tsunade sama debo irme a entrenar- dijo Sakura mu segura de si misma.

-Uff está bien- dijo resignada la hokage- ¿Cuánto tiempo?(N/A: Recuerden que Sakura tiene 15 ahora)

-Por 4 años- respondió el hombre vigilando atentamente a la hokage, vigilando su reacción.

-E-e-e está bien-respondió finalmente y mirando a Sakura dijo- adiós,… cuídate

Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado. Si les gusto por favor dejen un comentario y si ven algún error de ortografía también me gustaría que me lo digan.

¡Besos!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Por fin he terminado de re-escribir este capítulo. Espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Escribo por puro placer, no con fines de lucro.

Este fic es Gaasaku, si no te gusta esta pareja no lo leas.

Sin más las dejo leer.

* * *

Capítulo: Mi clan.

Salimos de la torre hokage directo a nuestro hogares, hoy mis padres no se encontraban, algo que agradecí internamente. No tenía ganas de pasar el interrogatorio suspicaz de mi madre y mucho menos el de mi padre.

Mis padres y yo vivíamos en una casa cerca del centro del pueblo, era bastante chica pero lo suficiente grande para una familia de 3. Al entrar en esta y luego de cerrar con llave la puerta, subí derecho a mi habitación y apenas llegue me tire sin miramientos sobre mi mullida cama dispuesta a descansar lo que me quedaba de día, ya que Hiroshi –sensei me había citado a la medianoche en las puertas de Konoha para poder comenzar con mi viaje de entrenamiento. Suspire mientras miraba el cielo iluminado por el sol radiante que indicaba que recién iniciaba la tarde, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder ser más fuerte e iba a poner cada retazo de voluntad en cumplir con ello. Lentamente fui menos consiente de mi entorno y fui cayendo en un sueño profundo y reparador. Un sueño que se llevó todas mis tensiones y preocupaciones que tuve durante todo el día.

La alarma sonó ruidosamente molesta. Me lleve tal susto que termine por caerme al suelo, y maldiciendo entre dientes tome el despertador y lo tire contra el suelo pero este simplemente rebotó sin una fisura aunque fuera pequeñita. Lo mire sin comprender pero aun así me resigne y lo levante de vuelta poniéndolo en mi mesita de luz. Eran las 10 de la noche, faltaban dos horas para despedirme por cuatro años de Konoha. De despedirme sin palabras dichas a la cara de mis amigos y familia. Una lagrima solitaria bajo por mi mejilla pero me la seque casi de inmediato, no era momento de llorar, me dije conteniendo toda mi angustia y enviándola al rincón más oscuro de mi mente.

Me tarde casi media hora en bañarme, vestirme y preparar mi maleta, la cual no era muy grande para ser que me iba cuatro años. Pase mi mirada por mi habitación en busca de algún objeto que considerase importante llevarme para terminar posándola en mi escritorio, donde habían diferentes fotos; con mis padres, con Ino y Hinata y la foto de mi equipo. Atraída a esa última foto me acerque muy lentamente y con suavidad la tome. En ella estábamos Naruto, Kakashi y yo tan felices y sonrientes. Aunque había algo que no iba en aquella foto, y era Sasuke. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan furiosa, por mis venas ya no corría sangre, ahora corría lava. Una lava que calentaba mis entrañas y nublaba mi vista de rojo escarlata. Luche por contenerme pero en un arrebato de aquella desconocida ira abrí furiosamente el portarretrato y tomando aquella foto arranque la imagen de Sasuke. Mire por unos segundos la foto toda arrugada de aquel ser que ahora se me hacía tan despreciable y monstruoso; de no ser por él y por mi estupidez, (a pesar de que a esa edad me decían que era una genia muy inteligente), nunca Naruto se hubiese arriesgado tantas veces llegando hasta el punto de casi morir. Quería gritar, tenerlo enfrente de mí y decirle cuanto dolor había causado en Naruto y en mí. Pero de a poco aquella ira feroz se fue calmando y en su lugar dejo el vacío y un sabor amargo en mi boca, un sabor que me recordaba a la decepción. Por Sasuke, por mí misma. Por no esforzarme, por no haber sido una mejor kunoichi, por ser tan cobarde que nunca me arriesgue para obtener lo que con lágrimas en los ojos pedí, llevando la vida de un chico, que era y es mi amigo, a los límites y forzarlo a esforzarse más, sin yo misma hacer eso.

Mire una vez más el rostro de Sasuke con desprecio y tire al suelo aquel pedazo de papel. Tome el resto de la foto donde ahora solo quedaban en ella Kakashi-sensei, Naruto y yo, y me la guarde en mi chaqueta.

Termine de guardar mis cosas y baje a buscar algo que comer puesto que no había almorzado y mi desayuno ya había sido digerido, y apenas termine de comer salí de mi casa y cerrando la puerta de la valla del patio observe por última vez mi querido hogar, para luego darle completamente la espalda luchando por contener todas mis emociones contradictorias, por un lado la nostalgia de dejar Konoha y por otro la felicidad de salir de mi casa algo demasiado extraño.

Salte por los techos de las casas mirando con atención a mi alrededor, quería retener en mi memoria la imagen de mi aldea como estaba ahora, tan silenciosa y en calma. Llegue más rápido de lo que pensaba a las puertas de salida, cuando mire mi reloj de muñeca vi que todavía faltaban 5 minutos para la medianoche. Mire por un momento la villa y luego sonreí con tristeza al ver, a lo lejos, el hospital y la torre hokage donde todavía se podían apreciar unas luces prendidas, signo de que Tsunade-Sama aún seguía en su oficina, probablemente firmando papeles y leyendo informes.

-¿Estas lista Sakura?-pregunto Hiroshi-sensei apareciendo de la nada al lado mío. Lo mire sobresaltada por un segundo pero me recupere rápido del susto y le respondí.

-Nunca pensé estar más preparada que ahora- él me miro a los ojos analizándome, buscado algún rastro de mentira, pero al no encontrarlo solamente asintió.

-¿Sigues segura de no querer despedirte de tu ex-sensei y tu amigo?- volvió a preguntar esta vez dándose vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacía la salida.- Te esperare si deseas ir ahora.

Lo mire por un segundo totalmente sorprendida pero luego negué con la cabeza y comencé a caminar hasta llegar a su lado.

-Es mejor así, créame... Es mejor así- dije esto último en voz baja y mirando una vez más al hospital y deseándole, internamente, suerte a Tsunade-sama para que aquellos dos no hicieran ninguna locura. Pero aun así, sentía que no decirles era lo mejor. Además ya no había tiempo de retractarse, pese a lo que le dijese mi sensei.

Llevábamos un día recorriendo el bosque, por algunos momentos me mareaba de tanto verde y me pareció por un momento sentir que nos acercábamos al desierto, (incluso llegue a pensar que tal vez mi entrenamiento lo iba a realizar en Suna), porque comenzaba a hacer mucho calor y se sentía el aire entre mezclado con pequeñas partículas de arena pero luego supe que en realidad estábamos bordeando el desierto que separaba el País del Fuego del País del Viento, pero cuando le pregunte a Hiroshi-sensei respondió.

-Un lugar que se encuentra en los límites de Sol y la Luna. Un lugar donde el fuego y el viento se multiplican y se unen formando uno- lo mire como se mira a quien dice tonterías y le insinué que el calor le estaba afectando su lucidez, que podía mojarse la cara cuando quisiese. Pero simplemente me miro con atisbo de risa en sus ojos grises. Luego de eso pasamos unas tres o cuatro horas más corriendo por los límites del bosque, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. Yo dando le vueltas e intentando buscarle un mínimo sentido a lo que me había dicho horas antes: "Un lugar que se encuentra en los límites del Sol y la Luna. Un lugar donde el fuego y el viento se multiplican y se unen formando uno", seguía sin entenderlo y ya me estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza insoportablemente cuando Hiroshi-sensei se paró abruptamente haciendo que casi chocara contra su espalda de no ser porque me di cuenta justo a tiempo, pegando un salto hacia atrás.

-¿Pasa algo Hiroshi-Sensei?- pregunte desde la delgada rama donde me encontraba haciendo equilibrio.

-Faltan varios kilómetros para llegar al País de la Lluvia-dijo sin mirarme siquiera solamente observando a su alrededor, su respuesta me extraño demasiado pero no dije nada-, ven, por aquí es Sakura.

Baje de donde me encontraba cayendo delicadamente en una pequeña parte donde había pasto y en vez de tierra, arena. De inmediato lo comencé a seguir hasta que llegamos a un árbol muy grande de tronco grueso que parecia muy viejo pero resistente. Tenía muchas ramificaciones y hojas que no eran de color verde, si no, de un color negro. Me quede por varios minutos ensimismada observando las hojas que parecían muertas, pero Hiroshi-sensei me saco de mis pensamientos tomándome del brazo y alejándome con cuidado del árbol. Quede parada de tras de el en diagonal y desde mi altura pude ver que realizaba rápidamente unos sellos y luego tocaba con la palma abierta el centro del árbol. Por unos momentos vi que no sucedía nada e incluso pensé que había hecho algunos de esos sellos mal, estuve por decirle algo cuando desde donde estaba apoyada la palma de Hiroshi comenzó a salir un resplandor que se fue esparciendo por todo el tronco. Vi asombrada como, luego de que pasara aquel resplandor, el tronco, las ramas y las hojas iban retomando su color. Dejaron de ser negras para convertirse de a poco en un verde manzana.

Mire a mí al rededor y me sorprendí al ver que otros dos árboles, a derecha e izquierda del más grande donde estaba Hiroshi-sensei, brillaban e igualmente iban recuperando su color.

-Aquí Sakura.- dijo Hiroshi tendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a pasar por el portal que se había abierto dentro del tronco del árbol de cerezo.

-¿Qué?- pregunte anonada.

-Que pases por aquí Sakura, luego te explicare- dijo ya exasperándose. Conté mentalmente hasta 10 para calmarme y respirando hondo tome la mano de mi sensei y lentamente introduje mi cuerpo en aquel raro portal. La sensación al meterme fue aún más rara que el portal en sí. Fue como meterme en una piscina con agua totalmente helada.

Al terminar de pasar caí de rodillas sobre la grava e inmediatamente abrí mis ojos sin saber cuándo los había cerrado. Me encontraba en un lugar muy parecido a Konoha. Pero había muchos tigres y personas, que apenas caí voltearon a mirarme. Algunos de ellos se tapaban la boca y otros soltaron gritos de sorpresa. Incluso creo que vi a algunos llorando.

-Sakura, te presento a tu clan- dijo Hiroshi-sensei poniéndose en cuclillas y apoyando su mano en mi hombro. Abrí mis ojos a más no poder pero luego todo se volvió negro y lo último que escuche fue "¡Sakura-Hime!" y la voz de Hiroshi diciendo "Tranquilos, es normal que hubiese pasado esto."

* * *

Gracias por leerme otra vez. Y si les gusto espero su comentario.

Si han visto algún error de ortografía me gustaría que me lo dijesen.

Besos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
